Your pretty face and electric soul
by The.Darkchylde
Summary: Un fic alterno de Illyana Rasputin y Leah of Hel basado en los hechos de Siege #2 de Marvel Now y Avengers Vs X-Men.
1. Chapter 1

Leah of Hel, sirvienta de Hela ¿qué posibilidades tenía con la Reina del Limbo? Absolutamente ninguna. Le encantaba esa maldad que irradiaba de Rasputin, la manera en que su cabello rubio se agitaba al viento y que era enormemente poderosa.  
Había visto a Illyana Rasputin un par de veces en Hel mientras acompañaba a Hela, pero cada vez que discutían sobre ciertos temas le pedían a Leah que abandonara la sala. No es correcto que una simple sirvienta tuviera la posibilidad de escuchar posibles planes de guerra.  
-¿Guerra? Ni hablar.  
-Necesitamos tu ayuda, Hela.  
-Podrán albergar el poder del Fénix, pero no me asustan...dile a Scott Summers que su propuesta no es de mi interés. –replicó Hela bastante fastidiada.  
Illyana clavó su espada en el suelo como signo de protesta e inmediatamente dejó la habitación, pero al abrir la puerta sorprendió a Leah. ¿Qué había estado escuchado?  
-Tú. –soltó Illyana con indiferencia.  
-Alteza, yo sólo estaba...  
-No es correcto. No lo hagas más. –e Illyana la dejó antes de que la asgardiana pudiese responder.  
Leah estaba alterada, nerviosa. Esos segundos fueron los mejores de su vida porque Magik había notado su existencia por muy extraña que haya sido la situación.  
¿Qué tenía que hacer ella para que la rusa la notara aún más? Podría convertirse en Reina de Hel, pero eso implicaría despojar a la propia Hela de sus dominios. ¿Y si recurría a Amora? No, podría delatar sus intenciones.  
Mientras se encontraba pensando qué podría hacer, Illyana volvía a ver a Emma Frost y a Cyclops.

-¡Maldición, Magik! ¡Lo único que tenías que hacer era convencer a Hela para que nos ayude a localizar a los Avengers!  
-He intentado hacerlo por varios días, Emma. Si tan sólo me dieras más tiempo.  
-Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos, Illyana. –Emma parecía estar enfadada, pero de nada le servía culpar a Magik si ninguno de los 5 ha podido convencer a Hela.  
-Hay una chica que le sirve...es su mano derecha, quizás pueda hablar con ella. –pero Emma ya no escuchaba, sus pensamientos parecieron haberse centrado en otra cosa. Tal vez en Scott.  
-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, necesitamos a Hela como aliada. –dijo Emma dejándola sola.  
-¡Como si fuera tan fácil! –gritó Illyana mientras hacía pedazos todo lo que estaba en el escritorio de Frost.  
El Fénix la hacía más temperamental, mucho más que cuando se encontraba en el Limbo y desconocía los límites de sus poderes, por lo que tenía que contenerse. Ni su hermano ni Scott ayudaban, todos estaban preocupados en otras tareas mientras que a ella le asignaron la que supuestamente era la más fácil. Creyó que tratar con Hela sería fácil dado que ambas tenían un carácter sádico y disfrutaban desatar maldades.  
«Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de la chica esa.» pensó Magik mientras desaparecía en uno de los discos de paso. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla a solas si siempre estaba con Hela? Además que no podía ir al castillo de Hela sin ser anunciada por todo su séquito.

Transcurrió una semana y Leah estaba agotada, las peticiones de Hela se habían vuelto más retorcidas desde la visita de la chica demoníaca. Estaba claro que la intromisión de los Phoenix Five a Hel había irritado a la diosa hasta el punto de no querer recibir a nadie más. Aquello fue desalentador para Leah, no podía salir de Hel sin permiso y tampoco había manera de que Illyana volviera.  
-Leah of Hel, ¿qué te parecen las flores esta temporada? –preguntó Hela pero la joven estaba totalmente distraída y ni escuchó lo que le decía su ama. –Leah.  
-Nada crece aquí, lo siento...yo...  
-No pasa nada, has hecho demasiado hoy. –sonrió maliciosamente la diosa, como si fuera consciente del exceso de trabajo que le había encargado a Leah y se desvaneció de la nada. La chica contempló su soledad e inmediatamente se acordó de Magik.  
«Es tan injusto.», pero mientras la chica se sumergía en sus melancólicos pensamientos, una luz iluminó el centro del terreno y de ella apareció Illyana Rasputin. Ante su asombro, Leah no pudo articular palabra alguna e Illyana aprovechó de tomarla de la mano y llevarla a un lugar más oculto para que pudieran hablar.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hela puede aparecer en cualquier momento y yo...  
-Necesito tu ayuda, debes ayudarme a convencer a Hela. -Magik no tuvo más remedio que ser lo más directa posible.  
-No sé de qué hablas. -soltó Leah mientras se zafaba de las manos de Magik. Por un momento sintió los Dioses habían escuchado sus plegarias al verla aparecer en Hel, pero todo se desvaneció apenas supo lo que temía: Illyana la quería utilizar para los fines de los Phoenix Five.  
-Sabes lo que necesito. Lo has oído varias veces y no lo niegues porque tus habilidades de espionaje no son para nada espectaculares.  
-Tengo otro tipo de habilidades, Rasputin.  
-¿Cómo cuáles? -preguntó la rubia.  
No sabiendo a qué iba la pregunta, Leah estaba dispuesta a dejar en claro que no se dejaría utilizar por la chica demonio a pesar de querer decir otra cosa, por lo que sólo respondió:  
-Sé bastante de hechicería y no te conviene ponerme de mal humor.  
-Eso es nuevo. -la cara de Magik brilló de pura fascinación. -He oído de varios hechiceros tales como Nico Minoru, Amora, Dr. Strange, Wanda e incluso Billy Kaplan...pero jamás de una...  
-Leah of Hel.  
-Leah, claro. Soy bastante mala con los nombres.  
-¡Por supuesto! Fuiste perfectamente capaz de nombrar a todas esas personas. -Leah perdió la paciencia. Magik no era nada como la imaginaba y menos el encuentro, tenía claro que la chica regente del Limbo era conocida por ser fría y despiadada pero no imaginaba que la trataría como una estúpida.

«Esto es un completo error, debería largarme y olvidar todo.», la mente de Leah era un caos e Illyana tampoco ayudaba al quedarse callada. Hasta que la chica demonio intentó romper el silencio:  
-Creo que deberíamos empezar de nuevo...soy Illyana Rasputin. -la rubia no era conocida por ser cortés, pero si debía hacerlo lo iba a hacer, todo por la causa.  
-Ya sé toda tu historia. Fuiste secuestrada a los 6 años por Belasco, estuviste prisionera por años en el Limbo y has vivido toda clase de experiencias horrorosas. Te destacas principalmente por el uso de la magia negra y la teletransportación.  
-Impresionante. Alguien ha hecho la tarea. -se burló Magik, pero le daba un poco de miedo que esta chica asgardiana supiera tanto de ella. ¿Se lo había ordenado Hela?  
-Y ahora estás dentro del grupo de los 5 Payasos y necesitas el apoyo de Hela.  
-Eso es correcto, excepto el nombre de nuestro grupo. -Magik convocó uno de sus discos de paso y antes de que Leah pudiese protestar, fueron transportadas a lo que parecía el Limbo.

El lugar era tal y como Leah se lo imaginó. Un lugar lúgubre y rojizo, con el ambiente cargado en sufrimiento y desesperación, repleto de riscos rocosos y numerosas criaturas de formas inimaginables circulando por ahí.  
-Hela se pondrá furiosa cuando note mi ausencia.  
-No lo sabrá. El tiempo en el Limbo transcurre de diferente manera, lo que te parecerán días aquí podrían ser minutos allá. -dijo Illyana conduciéndola a una antigua edificación que parecía ser alguna especie de castillo en ruinas.  
Al entrar, varias criaturas se inclinaron ante ellas con máximo respeto y devoción. Aquella escena le hizo pensar a Leah que muchos estaban en lo cierto al afirmar que Magik era una de las más poderosas del Universo al contar con tal séquito de esbirros, con sus peculiares poderes y fuerte carácter. ¿Qué tan catastrófico podría resultar el hecho de que Magik pudiese volverse Hechicera Suprema? No lo quería ni imaginar, pero para llegar a tal cargo, la rusa debería dejar ciertos hábitos y eso incluía reinar este lugar.  
-Bien, es hora de hablar de negocios. -la despertó de sus pensamientos la voz de la rubia y notó que habían llegado a su habitación.  
-¿Negocios? ¿Crees oportuno hablar en este lugar sobre eso? -Leah llegó a reír con lo rápida que era la rubia. Si pensaba utilizarla, al menos ella usaría las cosas a su favor.  
-Es el único lugar donde nadie puede oírnos...los demonios no son de lo más confiables. -respondió la rusa sin entender por qué su acompañante reía.  
-Eso es tentador pero...  
«¡Por todos los Dioses! No capta las indirectas.», Leah pensó que todo era parte del juego de Magik para intentar seducirla y convencerla para hablar con Hela, pero se había equivocado. Las intenciones de Magik eran las de hablar realmente y fue ella la que malinterpretó todo.  
Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y Leah lo aprovecharía al máximo si quería conseguir que Magik cayera rendida ante sus pies.

-¿Alguna vez has salido con alguien? -fue muy directa la chica de verde.  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que te estoy pidiendo? -Magik pareció ofenderse porque no hablaba con nadie acerca de sus sentimientos, menos con Scott, que al menos parecía ser el único que realmente la escuchaba cuando hablaban de otros temas fuera de los objetivos del Phoenix Five. -No voy a hablar de eso, no es relevante.  
-Es que me pides un favor y soy una completa desconocida para ti. Eso no me suena justo.  
-Eres sirvienta de Hela.  
-Y creación obligada del torpe de Loki...fui amada y traicionada, estoy tan deshecha como tú. -soltó muy dolida.  
-No sé de qué estás hablando. -la rubia no quería lidiar con temas sentimentales y evitó todo contacto visual con Leah, pero ella le tomó de las manos.  
-No eres una mala persona, Illyana. Tus acciones dicen algo, pero tu mirada me revela algo muy diferente, tu alma no está corrupta del todo.  
-No me conoces. -se enfureció la chica demonio. ¿Quién era ella para saber todo por lo que ha pasado? ¿Era justo que una pequeña niña sufriera semejantes abusos por culpa de un lunático como Belasco? ¿Qué sabía Leah de las numerosas pérdidas y sufrimientos que ha tenido que afrontar sola?  
-Tengo toda la eternidad para hacerlo. -respondió finalmente Leah e Illyana quedó de una pieza. La asgardiana sorprendió a la reina del Limbo con un sincero beso y ésta ni siquiera se opuso y le respondió. -¿Ves? Todo está bien ahora. -Leah le sonrió.

Illyana parecía tranquila. Todo rastro de seriedad y compostura habían desaparecido con lo que Leah le había dicho. ¿Acaso este era un plan de Hela para doblegarla a su voluntad? No podía ser, no era el estilo de la diosa de Hel y menos usar a una sirvienta que siempre dejó en segundo plano. Pero le pareció muy raro que esta chica supiera todo acerca de ella, nadie se tomaría esas molestias y menos con alguien tan despreciable como ella.  
Era un ser sin sentimientos, una chica extraña tal y como le habían dicho sus compañeros cuando pertenecía a los New Mutants, una guerrera destinada al mal y con tendencias destructivas que era incapaz de tener sentimientos, pero algo ocurría ahora al estar junto a Leah: sentía una mezcla de paz y alegría interna.


	3. Chapter 3

-Eso estuvo bien. -Afirmó Magik, a quien el romance y los sentimientos le parecían completamente ajenos.  
-Deja a los Phoenix Five.  
-¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso...les debo mi lealtad y sólo queremos el bien de los mutantes.  
-Eso no es lo que dicen los Avengers. -Suspiró Leah. -Creen que debemos frenarlos porque la fuerza del Phoenix los está volviendo corruptos.  
-¿Debemos? ¿Estás del lado de ellos? ¿Y qué rayos saben ese grupo de idiotas? -Magik se alteró. Si una cosa no toleraba era que se pudieran en su contra.  
-Es lo que he escuchado, no sé mucho al respecto.  
-Ellos sólo aparecen cuando todo está arreglado y para quedar bien con los medios internacionales, los que hacemos el trabajo sucio somos nosotros.  
-¿Y cuál es ese trabajo sucio del que hablas? Quiero que me enseñes. -Leah parecía seria al decirlo e Illyana quedó sorprendida. Por lo general jamás la escuchaban cuando se trataba de revelar las intenciones del grupo, pero Leah parecía tener una gran disposición.  
-Hemos reconstruido un lugar para los mutantes, se llama Utopía...-Magik no sabía por dónde empezar. -Gracias al Phoenix podemos traer estabilidad y esperanza a la raza mutante, pero los Avengers se niegan a cooperar y están en contra de todo lo que hemos logrado.  
Leah escuchaba atentamente cómo Magik le narraba cómo habían llegado a apoderarse de la fuerza del Phoenix en la Luna, de lo complicado que era lidiar con el obstinado de Namor e incluso de algunos futuros planes para la humanidad. Era cierto que en algunas ocasiones el Phoenix parecía dominar a la rubia y un éxtasis se apoderaba de ella cuando mencionaba ciertos temas relacionados con el futuro y la gobernación mundial, pero la asgardiana la entendía a la perfección y no parecía importarle. A medida que la mutante hablaba, la chica de Hel comenzó a recordar el por qué se había enamorado de ella.  
-¿Qué pasará con el Limbo? -preguntó.  
-Seguiré gobernándolo aunque Cyclops planea repartir ciertos terrenos para cada uno...habría una mejor administración a nivel mundial.  
-¿Y qué hay de Hel?  
-Imagino que despojaríamos a Hela de sus dominios a menos que cambie de opinión y quiera ayudarnos. Podríamos considerar eso. -Magik no estaba muy segura de lo que los otros 4 propondrían y ya el hecho que se pusieran de acuerdo en algo era muy complicado.  
-¿Por qué no dejas a los Phoenix Five y escapamos de todo esto?-le propuso Leah. Sonaba como todo un disparate, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.  
-No puedo abandonarlos, Leah. Y tú tampoco podrás escapar de las garras de Hela.  
-Hela es lo que menos me preocupa ahora mismo. -Dicho esto, la doncella de Hel se acercó a la rubia para darle un pequeño beso en la boca. Al principio fue corto, pero Magik tomó la iniciativa y lo tornó más intenso y agresivo, como si hubiera esperado ese momento por años y Leah no podía estar más complacida.

Los días siguientes fueron los más felices que Leah haya podido recordar. El despertar a Illyana por la mañana se había convertido en una de sus tareas favoritas y verla dormir era aún más apasionante para ella. Como Leah no necesitaba dormir, pasaba toda la madrugada y parte de la mañana admirando el hermoso y delicado rostro de la chica demoniaca. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella misma persona fuera una de las gobernantes más crueles que existía en ese momento? No le importaba nada. Se había entregado a su amada en cuerpo y alma y nada podía ser más perfecto que eso.  
Si Illyana necesitaba que Leah cooperara con los Phoenix Five, lo haría. Si quisiera hacerse con los dominios de Hela y tendría que ayudarla a derrotar a ésta, también lo haría. Nada ni nadie se interpondría entre ella y su amada reina del Limbo, por lo que estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que Illyana le pidiera. Tenían una especie de conexión especial y única que jamás había sentido con alguna otra persona, ni siquiera con Loki y el tan sólo recordar a ese despreciable traidor le provocaban náuseas. Magik no la dañaría a diferencia de él, pero tampoco ella estaba muy segura de los sentimientos de Magik. ¿Sentía lo mismo por ella? ¿De verdad sentía una conexión o sólo se trataba de una relación sexual y meramente pasajera?

Pasaban la mayor parte del día y si es que existía día alguno en el Limbo, en la cama. No necesariamente teniendo sexo, sino que hablando de un sinfín de asuntos o a veces contemplándose en absoluto silencio. Y los días poco les importaban, aunque Leah sentía que había vivido toda una eternidad en ese curioso castillo con olor a azufre, lleno de criaturas sirviéndole a Illyana y procurando no molestarles cuando se encontraban en la habitación.  
Apenas Magik dejaba el cuarto, todo un grupo de demonios informaban a la chica de distintas situaciones y el deber la llamaba. Algunas veces la rusa se iba por unos pocos minutos, a veces por horas, pero siempre regresaba para complacerla.  
-Te noto preocupada. -dijo Leah una noche.  
-Namor quiere que ataquemos a Hela y cree que eso obligará a los Avengers a salir del escondite.  
-Hela es demasiado poderosa, ¿quién se cree que es?  
-Nosotros somos invencibles, Leah. Perfectamente podemos derrotarla y también a los bobos de los Avengers como ya hemos hecho antes.  
-¿Y qué pasará con Hel? ¿Quién lo gobernará? -La doncella estaba algo nerviosa y temía por el destino de su hogar.  
-Dime las zonas vulnerables del palacio y yo misma despojaré a Hela del cargo y te haré reina. -replicó Illyana dándole un encantador beso a la chica.  
-Te diré todo lo que sé, amor.  
Magik sonrió.


	4. Chapter 4

Colossus estuvo toda la tarde luchando contra mutantes opositores a la causa del grupo y no había señales de su hermana por ningún lado cuando se suponía que ella iba a prestarle ayuda, por lo que inmediatamente fue a hablar con Emma.  
-No es la primera vez que falta a su palabra. -sentenció Emma Frost.  
-Tuve que encargarme de algunos X-Men de Xavier...Solo. -el gigantesco hombre parecía molesto por el tono de su voz.  
-Le diré a Scott que hable con Illyana...Esperemos que no tenga relación con Kitty Pryde.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Katya en esto? -A Piotr le sorprendió que nombrara a su ex novia.  
-Sabes que ella y Magik eran muy buenas amigas...no me sorprendería que Illyana le estuviese pasando información a Charles por medio de Kitty.  
-No...ella no sería capaz...  
-Es una posibilidad, Peter. Su extraña actitud es altamente sospechosa y no es la primera vez que falta a un combate contra mutantes.  
-Sí, es una extraña coincidencia. -Colossus estaba consternado. Se supone que una de las más devotas a la causa había sido su propia hermana y ahora estaba bajo sospecha. Tal vez sólo se tratase de un pequeño malentendido, pero aquello era cierto e Illyana estaba faltando justo en combates contra mutantes conocidos por tener relación con Charles Xavier.  
-Tendremos que ocuparnos de ella y saber qué es lo que está haciendo...me sería más fácil leer sus pensamientos, pero la última vez que lo intenté fue una horrible experiencia y no lo volvería a hacer. -dicho esto, Emma dejó la habitación y a los minutos después apareció Scott Summers.  
-¿Problemas con Illyana? -se acercó Cyclops.  
-Es lo que cree Emma.  
-¿Y tú qué crees? -preguntó el líder.  
-No creo que esté involucrada en eso...Ellla...ella sabe que nuestros poderes fueron otorgados purgar la maldad de la Tierra...lo sabe más que nadie.  
-Tranquilo, veremos el asunto cuanto antes.  
-Gracias. -el hermano quedó un poco más tranquilo, pero seguía preguntándose en qué se había metido su hermana.

Illyana había perdido la noción del tiempo y no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido. Sobre ella se encontraba Leah que estaba completamente desnuda y despierta.  
-¿Qué hora es? -fue lo primero que dijo la rusa.  
-Las 3 de la tarde, en el Limbo no tengo idea. -dijo la chica mirando un cursi reloj de mano que le fue dado por Loki cuando visitaron New York.  
-¡Maldita sea! -se les escuchó a la reina del Limbo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se separaba de la doncella.  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Leah con toda calma.  
-A las 11 debí haberme reunido con Piotr...¡Maldición! -dijo mientras se vestía a toda prisa.  
-Ya no puedes hacer nada, llevas varias horas de retraso.  
-Debo ir a ofrecer explicaciones.  
-No, puedes quedarte conmigo. -dijo con voz muy seductora al mismo tiempo que la empujaba de vuelta a la cama.  
-No puedo, Leah. Es mi deber prestar...  
-Basta Illyana. Lo das todo por ese grupo y ellos ¿qué hacen por ti? Nada. -la asgardiana comenzó a besarle el cuello desesperadamente.  
-Leah, me han dado la posibilidad de hacer las cosas bien por primera vez en mi vida. Este poder es una bendición y somos los únicos que podemos construir un mundo mejor.  
-Tú eres una bendición. -dijo sin parar lo que estaba haciendo.  
-No, por supuesto que no. -rió la rubia. -¡Mírame! Soy como una maldición andante, no tengo alma y pierdo a todos los seres queridos que he amado. -y Leah se le quedó mirando. ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Había tenido alguna relación seria con anterioridad?  
-Quítate eso.  
-De acuerdo, supongo que una vez más no estará mal. -dijo Magik quitándose lo que había alcanzado a ponerse del traje.

-¿Dónde estuviste Illyana? Peter contaba contigo y lo has decepcionado. -Emma estaba siendo más fría que de costumbre. Los 5 se encontraban en una de las salas de Utopía a tempranas horas de la mañana y fueron convocados por Scott a una reunión de carácter urgente.  
-En el Limbo. Lamento el inconveniente...Me quedé dormida. -se sinceró la rusa.  
-¿Dormida? ¿Tú? Ignoraba que pudieras dormir con esos pensamientos tuyos. -Scott miró a Emma con una mirada reprendedora. Él sabía que a Emma le encantaba molestar a la joven en cada oportunidad que tuviera para hacerlo.  
-¿Todas las veces que has faltado a tus deberes han sido porque te has quedado dormida? -preguntó Scott.  
-¡N-No! Por supuesto que no, he tenido...cosas que hacer.  
-¿Qué cosas? -Namor parecía muy impaciente.  
-Está claro que conspira contra nosotros. -Emma no estaba dispuesta a ceder.  
-¡Jamás! -se alteró la joven rusa. -Vivo para servir a nuestro propósito.  
-¿Todavía tienes contacto con Katya? -preguntó el hermano de la chica.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Kitty en todo esto? -preguntó confundida.  
-Emma cree que podrías haber retomado el contacto con ella, Illyana. -Scott lucía un poco decepcionado.  
-¿Pero qué es toda esta locura? No he hablado con ella desde hace un par de años...Están dementes. -miró a los 4 y el único que parecía creerle era Scott.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué cosas te mantienen ocupada? -Namor no se andaba con rodeos.  
-Somos conocimiento y omnipotencia, Magik. Tarde o temprano sabremos lo que estás tramando...si nos estás ocultando algo, será mejor que nos lo digas voluntariamente o sufrirás la ira de todos nosotros. -declaró Emma.  
-Sé cómo hacer que Hela ceda a nuestras peticiones. -respondió la chica.  
-Lo de Hela fue desechado hace unas semanas atrás...Pero claro que no tenías idea, has faltado a varias reuniones. -Cyclops no sabía qué pensar.  
-¿Semanas? No puede ser. -Illyana pensaba que habían pasado unos pocos días desde que llevó a Leah al Limbo.  
-Sí y Hela tiene que lidiar con sus propios problemas. Esa chica, la doncella que mencionaste que era su mano derecha, está desaparecida. -le informó Namor. -Llevan semanas sin saber de ella.  
-Eso suena bastante curioso. -dijo Frost en un tono burlón que hizo que Magik se enojara. -La habías mencionado justo antes de su desaparición, luego tú te pierdes por semanas y reapareces con la idea de poder convencer a Hela.  
-¿La tienes de rehén? Porque eso sería de gran utilidad y podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con esa horrible mujer o lo que sea. -Namor pareció estar contento.  
-Cierto. Hemos tenido que recurrir a Amora y sus exigencias son demasiado altas. -respondió la mujer de diamante.  
-Eso es usar la cabeza, copo de nieve. -Colossus estaba asombrado.  
-Yo...yo...no es...-Magik no sabía cómo explicarlo.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Illyana? No me digas que acabaste con ella -preguntó Cyclops muy preocupado.  
-Su nombre es Leah of Hel y es mi novia.


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty Pryde llevaba unos meses como profesora del instituto y lo único que le preocupaba en este momento era la seguridad de sus estudiantes. Tanto los Avengers como algunos de los Phoenix Five les habían pedido a los chicos y al resto de los profesores que escogieran un bando.  
Algunos aceptaron y siguieron sus respectivos ideales, pero Kitty intentó quedarse al margen, ya que debía dar un ejemplo a los alumnos y no involucrarlos en combates de los cuales podrían salir perjudicados.  
-Tu ex novio es más fuerte de lo que creí. -dijo Logan ya recuperado de sus heridas.  
-No tenemos por qué luchar en batallas que no son nuestras. -replicó molesta Kitty.  
-Si encuentran a Wanda, estamos perdidos. -dijo Bestia.  
-El Capi y los suyos la han ocultado bien. -Logan abrió una cerveza que empezó a beber inmediatamente.  
-¿Se ha sabido algo de Illyana? -preguntó Kitty.  
-Nada, Rogers cree que la mantienen oculta para alguna emboscada o que ya se encuentra siguiéndoles el rastro. -los Avengers contaban con la colaboración de unos cuantos X-Men, pero no era suficiente para derrotar a los Phoenix Five. -No me sorprendió cuando Illyana se unió a esa pandilla de chiflados. Ya había bastante maldad en ella y el Phoenix no hizo más que amplificarla.  
-Eso no es del todo cierto, Logan. Conozco a Illy y sé que hay bondad en ella.  
-Tonterías, niña. Si fuera tan bondadosa como lo crees ya hubiese abierto los ojos hace rato y se hubiera vuelto en contra de los suyos. -dijo Wolverine. -Tiene prisioneros a muchos de los nuestros en su pedazo de Limbo en la Tierra…aliados como Hawkeye, Spiderwoman y otros. -agregó y salió del recibidor.  
-Ya no es la misma chica que conocíamos, Kitty. Entiende eso. -dijo Bestia siguiendo a Logan.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo, Illy? -fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Kitty antes de llorar en silencio.

-No puede ser. -Namor comenzó a reír como un lunático y su risa era muy aterradora.  
-¿Es una broma? No es gracioso, Illyana. -Emma se cruzó de brazos.  
-Les digo la verdad. -Magik estaba muy seria.  
-Esto es…inesperado. -Scott no sabía qué decir. Colossus por su parte, decidió abandonar el salón.  
-Piotr… -Illyana quiso hablar, pero el hermano no tenía intenciones de escuchar.  
-Déjalo, ya se le pasará. -Namor pareció cambiar completamente su actitud. -Así que una asgardiana, ¿eh? Tendrás que contarme eso con más detalle.  
-Silencio, Namor. Eso no es lo que nos interesa en este momento. -la dureza de Emma se hacía presente una vez más. -Has dicho que sabes cómo doblegar a Hela, háblanos de eso.  
-Conozco los puntos débiles del palacio en Hel gracias a Leah, no cualquiera puede pasar por ahí. -para suerte de Magik, Leah había sido muy colaboradora a la hora de hablarle del tema. No podían simplemente irrumpir en medio de palacio, habrían de pasar por una serie de pruebas que Leah sabía cómo desbaratar.  
-Suena bien. -Cyclops estaba encantado.  
-Nuestra jovencita parece que no perdió el tiempo como creíamos. -Namor le guiñó un ojo a Magik y ésta miró avergonzada hacia otra parte.  
-¿Por qué mejor no tomamos a tu noviecita como rehén y obligamos a Hela a negociar? -la paciencia de la señorita Frost era escasa.  
-Emma…-le dijo Scott.  
-¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Qué tal si esa chica nos da información falsa y caemos en las manos del enemigo por su culpa? -Emma pensaba lo peor siempre.  
-Confío en ella. -habló el líder.  
El equipo se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Todos querían creer en las palabras de Illyana, pero no podían sacrificar tanto por tan sólo unas promesas provenientes de una reciente relación. Las asgardianas con tendencias malvadas como Amora o su hermana Lorelei tenían la reputación de ser traidoras y aquello no podía ser ignorado por el grupo. Además, ¿y si Leah quisiera llevar a los 5 para que su ama pudiera hacerse con la fuerza del Phoenix?  
-Emma tiene razón, Illyana. No podemos arriesgarnos…lo siento. -decidió el líder mutante.  
-Será nuestra rehén. -sentenció Emma. -Avísale y que se presente ante nosotros de inmediato, si se niega…sabes el futuro que le espera.  
-Por supuesto. -y la seria rusa desapareció en un disco de paso.  
-Imagino que saben que esto complica las cosas. -soltó la mujer rubia.  
-No lo creo, esa chica sabe manejar sus sentimientos. -Cyclops seguía confiando su ex estudiante.  
-¿Sentimientos amorosos, Scott? Esto es nuevo para ella. Dime, ¿alguna vez le conociste pareja alguna desde que la conoces? -Emma esperó unos segundos a la respuesta del líder, pero este optó por el silencio. -No, ¿verdad? Sabes las estupideces que puedes cometer cuando eres un adolescente enamorado y Magik lo sigue siendo por dentro. El Limbo podrá haberla cambiado por fuera, pero debajo de toda esa actitud indiferente que tiene sigue siendo una niña.  
-Magik enamorada, ¿quién lo pensaría? -Namor parecía animado.  
-No lo está. Es sólo un capricho. -Colossus apareció nuevamente.  
-Peter, sé que nos tomó desprevenidos a todos, pero a lo mejor es real. -Cyclops sabía que Illyana jamás hubiera hablado al respecto si no era algo que iba en serio.  
-Eso está por verse. -respondió el gigante.

Leah tuvo bastante tiempo para recorrer las habitaciones del viejo castillo. Llegó a una biblioteca repleta de libros acerca de magia oscura en idiomas incomprensibles y muchos de los cuales pertenecían a Belasco por la firma de éste al inicio de sus páginas. Dentro de ellos había toda clase de hechizos e invocaciones con algunas ilustraciones muy extrañas y estaba segura que Illyana había leído todos para llegar a obtener el nivel que posee como hechicera.  
-No estabas en mi habitación. -irrumpió la reina en medio del lugar.  
-Quería conocer un poco más tu hogar, cariño. -dijo Leah dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
-Leah…necesito pedirte un favor.  
-Lo que desees, amor.  
-Considérate rehén de los Phoenix Five. -respondió de manera neutral.  
-¿Qué? ¿P-Por qué? -Leah se alejó de su amada sin comprenderlo.  
-Es sólo un plan estúpido ideado por Emma Frost…No permitiría que te hicieran daño. -la rubia hechicera intentó calmarla, pero Leah estaba preocupada. Se había propuesto ayudar al grupo de Illyana si eso era lo que ella quería, pero no llegar a esa instancia.  
-Lo sé, pero no confío en ellos…tú eres diferente.  
-No, no lo soy. Todos tenemos la fuerza del Phoenix y estamos unidos por un mismo propósito. -declaró la rubia.  
-Ellos se dejan dominar por el Phoenix, Illyana. -la abrazó muy fuerte y estaba muy segura de sus palabras.  
-He hecho cosas, Leah…cosas terribles contra otros. -Magik se soltó de sus brazos y tenía la mirada completamente perdida. -No soy como tú crees que soy.  
-¡Eso no me importa! -gritó Leah. -Te amo, maldición. -comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.  
-Vienes conmigo, Leah. Lo lamento. -dijo mientras correspondía sus besos e invocaba un disco de paso con dirección a Utopía. Una vez allí, convocó a todos los miembros a la misma sala en la que se habían enterado todos de la noticia:  
-Aquí nos tienes. -dijo la hechicera sin ánimo alguno.  
-Vaya, es…-Namor no podía terminar la frase. El hermano tenía un rostro severo y no quiso hablar.  
-Es muy parecida a Hela. -dijo Emma. -Mismo color de cabello, los ojos y hasta el color de la ropa.  
-Jovencita, ¿estás dispuesta a ayudarnos a contribuir para un mejor lugar para la humanidad? -soltó Cyclops.  
-Lo que Illyana necesite se lo daré. -dijo ésta tan resignada que Magik se preocupó.  
-Haces bien. -dijo Emma.  
-¿Nos dan unos minutos a solas? -preguntó Magik y los demás asintieron. Cuando todos dejaron la habitación, Illyana habló:  
-¿Qué es lo que sucede? Creí que querías ayudarme, lo dijiste una noche…  
-¿Me amas?  
-¿Q-Qué? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Leah?  
-¿O es que sólo me estás utilizando como creo que estás haciendo? -la asgardiana se tornó triste e Illyana le acarició el rostro.  
-Por supuesto que te amo, Leah. No dudes de ello, pero necesito que hagamos esto por nuestro futuro. -Illyana parecía convincente, pero no lo suficiente para su novia. -El poder del Phoenix nos ayudará a…  
«Otra vez hablando de "negocios".» Leah ya no estaba escuchando el discurso de su amada ¿Por qué Illyana tenía que arruinarlo todo? Debía hacerse respetar o de lo contrario, seguiría siendo sometida a base del Phoenix.  
-¡Basta! -Leah le lanzó rayos tan verdes como su vestido.  
-¿Qué demonios te pasa? -Magik se enfureció y su cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas. -¿Cómo osas a atacarme?  
-¡Eres una maldita egoísta, sólo piensas en ti! -se atrevió a darle un puñetazo en el rostro.  
-No eres más que una simple doncella...no eres rival para mí. -la rusa sacó su soulsword completamente dominada por la furia. -¡Debes ser destruida!  
-¡Eres igual a los demás!-Leah rompió en llanto e Illyana pareció despertar de la fuerte influencia del Phoenix.  
-Leah, yo...  
-¡Idiota! -intentó golpearla una vez más, pero la rubia sostuvo su brazo y la abrazó.


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? -Scott ingresó al salón con rapidez, pero ya no había ni rastros de las chicas.  
-Genial, han huido. -Emma comenzó a irritarse.  
-Hay que encontrarlas. -rompió su silencio el hermano.  
-No hay tiempo que perder. ¡Al diablo Hela! -elevó la voz la mujer. -Barreremos el planeta nosotros mismos en busca de Wanda Maximoff.  
-¿Qué hay de Illyana y la asgardiana? -preguntó Namor. -Podrían estar en cualquier sitio.  
-Luego nos ocuparemos de ellas, Emma tiene razón. -admitió el líder. -Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso y tampoco sabemos qué ocurrió aquí cuando nos fuimos.  
-A lo mejor es sólo un lío amoroso. -dijo Namor.  
-Tendremos que volver a arreglárnosla sin Magik, genial. -Emma salió del cuarto.  
-Colossus, Namor, elijan cada uno un continente para empezar la búsqueda. -ordenó Cyclops y comenzaron a trabajar.

Illyana llevó a Leah a un remoto valle donde siguieron con la discusión, pero no al nivel que llegaron a tener en Utopía.  
-Nos buscarán y nos matarán. -dijo Illyana sin soltar a Leah de sus brazos.  
-Eso no es cierto, son tus compañeros de equipo.  
-Pensarán que nos estamos negando a colaborar y ni yo puedo contra los 4 sola. -a Illyana la invadió una sensación que hace muchos años no sentía: el miedo.  
-Pediremos ayuda.  
-¿No lo entiendes, Leah? Acabamos de arruinarlo todo. -Magik entraba en desesperación. -Estamos perdidas.  
-No pensaba que eras así de insegura. -y Leah fue alejada.  
-Tenía todo bajo control...hasta que...hasta que tú apareciste. -dijo la rusa sacando su soulsword y clavándola en el verde suelo. -No debí mencionarte, pude haber inventado otra excusa.  
-¿Y qué pensabas decirles? Hola equipo, he faltado a mis deberes porque he decidido quedarme en casa para complacer sexualmente a una chica considerada enemiga por ustedes.  
-¡Leah! -se escandalizó Illyana.  
-Lamento golpearte de ese modo, no quería hacerlo...  
-Está bien, dije cosas feas y me lo merecía.  
-Ahora hay que ver que vamos a hacer.  
-Creo que escapar fue muy tonto. -suspiró Magik. -No tardarán en encontrarnos.  
-¿De verdad esperabas que me dejaría tomar de rehén?  
-No lo sé...Creí que podría funcionar y por eso lo propuse. Pero eso ya da igual, pasamos a ser fugitivas.  
-Eso no es verdad, puedes decirles que tuvimos un malentendido y que hay cambio de planes.  
-Ojalá fuera tan fácil, Leah. -Illyana no sabía qué hacer con la situación.  
-Puedes hablar con Scott Summers, él parece escucharte y confiar en ti.  
-Sí, pero antes que yo está el destino de la humanidad. No soy más que una pieza en todo esto y si ya no sirvo, me reemplazarán o me harán a un lado.  
-Hasta que al fin abres los ojos. -Leah no quiso decir nada más porque la mutante parecía devastada con admitir una cruda verdad que se negó a reconocer todo este tiempo.  
-No debemos regresar al Limbo ni contactar a Hela...sería demasiado obvio.  
-Hela tampoco te recibiría con los brazos abiertos, ¿sabes? Menos si se llega a enterar que me capturaste.  
-¿Capturarte yo? Bah, si parecías muy emocionada cuando te fugaste conmigo.  
-No te pongas así de vanidosa, Illyana. -fingió un enojo la asgardiana. -Tú me llevaste al Limbo sin ni siquiera preguntarme.  
-Quizás podamos ir a cierto lugar, pero...no sé...  
-Hay que intentarlo. -E Illyana tomó a la chica de la mano y se teletransportaron por medio de un disco de paso.

Todos los noticieros mostraban las mismas imágenes. Los Phoenix Five se encontraban en distintos rincones del mundo, destruyendo todo a su paso y exigiendo la aparición de los Avengers. Kitty estaba mirando la televisión y todos los canales mencionaban a los 4 miembros, pero ¿por qué no estaba Illyana con ellos?  
-¿Qué es lo que pretende Scott? -el profesor X estaba asombrado. Jamás pensó que uno de sus mejores alumnos pudiera tirar por la borda todo lo que le enseñó por años.  
-No lo sé, profesor. No hay mucho que podamos...-pero Kitty fue interrumpida por una luz que invadió toda la sala de estar. Luego de tal destello, Magik y una chica desconocida emergieron junto a ellos.  
-Illyana, ¿qué estás...? -Kitty estaba confundida.  
-¡Magik! -se alteró Xavier. -No tenemos idea del paradero de Wanda, por favor déjanos en paz.  
-Profesor, Kitty...no vengo con esas intenciones...necesito ayuda. -como Leah no conocía a estas personas decidió no intervenir y dejar que su novia diera explicaciones.  
-¿Ayuda? Ayuda es lo que menos necesitan...mira todos los problemas que han causado por culpa del Phoenix.  
-Charles, no vengo aquí como miembro de los Phoenix Five. Vengo como Illyana Nikolievna Rasputin, ex miembro de los X-Men y necesitamos ayuda.  
-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Illy. -intentó apaciguar los ánimos la profesora mutante. -¿Quién es la chica?  
-Su nombre es Leah of Hel y es...es mi novia. -explicó la hechicera. El profesor y Kitty se miraron entre ellos. ¿Desde cuándo Illyana salía con chicas? O mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo tenía relaciones amorosas?  
-Es la chica desaparecida. -se limitó a decir Charles.  
-¿Qué? -soltó Leah.  
-Sí, la chica que busca desesperadamente Hela. Tony Stark habló con Logan sobre eso...ella estaba convencida que los Avengers tenían que ver con su desaparición. -respondió Kitty. -Pero veo que la culpable es Illyana.  
-¿Es eso un reproche, Kitty? -Magik se sintió incómoda.  
-¿Es eso una amenaza, Illyana? Por supuesto que lo es porque por tu imprudencia casi causas otra guerra. La diosa esa estuvo a punto de replegar sus tropas contra los mutantes como represalia...todo por tu aventura amorosa. -Kitty estaba molesta y no se molestó en ocultarlo.  
-No fue por eso...Grr, no tienes idea de nada. -gruñó la rubia.  
-Pudiste haberme contactado en todos estos años y no lo hiciste. Ahora apareces de la nada pidiendo ayuda. Te pasas. -soltó la profesora con gran desagrado.  
-Sabes que lo ocupada que estuve y yo no...no tenía lugar en el instituto. El título de profesora Rasputin claramente no es lo mío. -se defendió la demoníaca mutante.  
-¿Qué necesitas, Illyana? -Charles fue directo al grano.  
-Leah y yo escapamos de los Phoenix Five...Digamos que con mi huida he desertado del grupo. -dijo mirando a Leah y como buscando su aprobación.  
-Eso es gravísimo, Illyana...Quiero decir, está muy bien que hayas dejado toda esa actitud fascista, pero los demás vendrán a reclamarte. -le recordó la chica Pryde.  
-Como si no lo supiera, Kitty. -el panorama para Illyana no podía ser más desalentador. -Tenemos que ocultarnos hasta saber qué hacer y esperaba que nos pudiera ayudar, profesor.  
«Kitty, no consigo leer sus pensamientos y ver si viene con buenas intenciones.» le informó mentalmente el profesor.  
«De Illyana no me extraña, profesor. Pero, ¿Qué hay de su novia?» hasta a Kitty le resultaba difícil decir esa palabra. ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo esto? ¿De qué se perdió? Creí conocer a Illyana mejor que nadie y no se esperaba tal sorpresa.  
«Nada. Hay una especie de bloqueo que me lo impide.»  
-Profesor, deje de hablar con Kitty...es maleducado. -se cruzó de brazos la chica rusa. -Si mal no recuerdan, también estudié aquí y sé cómo funciona la telepatía.  
-Lo siento, Illyana, es que no puedo leer tus pensamientos y me parece un tanto sospechoso. -se disculpó Xavier.  
-No puede hacerlo porque he utilizado un hechizo para ello...para evitar que nuestros pensamientos pudieran delatar nuestra posición a Emma. -explicó.  
-Interesante y muy bien pensado. Supongo que no queda de otra que confiar en tus intenciones. -admitió el educador. -Mantenerlas escondidas aquí sería un poco obvio para Scott, pero por eso mismo podría ser el escondite ideal.  
-No hay lugar más seguro que este, profesor. Pero no temo por mi vida sino por la de Leah. -se sinceró la reina del Limbo. -Con el poder del Phoenix soy invencible frente a los demás contrincantes, pero no contra mis ex camaradas y menos lo es Leah.  
-Ese es otro problema, Illy. -dijo Kitty.  
-¿Yo? -habló la asgardiana.  
-No, el poder del Phoenix. Podría ser un arma de doble filo y desatarse en medio del instituto...pondría en peligro la vida de nuestros estudiantes y revelar la ubicación tu ubicación, Illyana.  
-Lo tenemos bajo control. -respondió Leah e Illyana se sorprendió un poco con la respuesta.


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty se encargó de mostrarle el lugar a Leah y les permitió quedarse en la vieja habitación de Illyana cuando era miembro de los New Mutants y que Xavier ordenó dejar con llave hasta su regreso. Todas sus cosas seguían intactas, tal y como las había dejado cuando se largó para seguir su propio camino.  
Leah aprovechó para aprender un poco más de la vieja Illyana y echaba un vistazo a cada objeto que podía, como un gigante peluche de Garfield a un costado de la habitación.  
-Kitty, tenemos que hablar. -le pidió Illyana mientras dejaba a Leah en la habitación.  
-Bien, lo haremos en mi despacho.  
-¿Tienes despacho ahora?  
-Sí, no es muy grande, pero si es útil para recibir estudiantes. -dijo mientras la conducía al lugar. -Supongo que vienes a pedirme disculpas.  
-¿Qué?  
-Pues sí, te fuiste por años y jamás te despediste, Illyana. Intenté seguirte la pista, pero estabas en constante movimiento y me fue imposible saber de ti. -se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.  
-Necesita tiempo para mí.  
-No fue justo. Nos abandonaste...me abandonaste a mí. Pensé que al menos me tenías una consideración especial, como siempre dices que odias a todos...-Kitty intentaba limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas. -Ni siquiera un email o un mensaje de texto en todo este tiempo, Illyana.  
-Kitty, yo no...  
-Ahora apareces luego de estar meses masacrando a nuestros amigos y más encima con una novia. ¿No crees que es un poco descarado, Illyana?  
-Quiero hacer las cosas bien, Kitty. Enmendar mis errores.  
-Si quisieras arreglar las cosas, hubieras recurrido a mí apenas comenzó toda esta tontería...Hasta Hope se ha dado cuenta de la locura que lidera Scott.  
-Necesito pensar qué hacer contra los 4.  
-Esconderte no solucionará las cosas, sólo enfurecerás más a los demás. -su mejor amiga parecía no entender la gravedad de la situación. -El Phoenix jamás es sinónimo del bien, Illy. ¿No recuerdas lo que le hizo a Jean? Esa cosa sólo busca destrucción y ustedes no hacen más que alimentar ese deseo.  
-Lo sé, pero aquí estoy.  
-No es suficiente, Illyana.  
-¿No irás a pedirme que me una a los Avengers, verdad?  
-No, por supuesto que no. Pero tienes que deshacerte de esa cosa cuanto antes.  
-¡No puedo! Necesito este poder para ir contra los demás, sin él soy sólo una demoníaca hechicera.  
-Eres más que eso, Illyana.  
-No comprendes el poder que se genera en mi interior...es...es como si fluyera por todas mis venas esperando a ser liberado contra todos aquellos que se lo merecen. -los ojos de Illyana brillaban cruelmente cuando dijo estas palabras. -Me pertenece.  
-Hablas como los demás. -a Kitty se le ocurrió darle un pequeño golpe a la chica en el hombro y Magik pareció recobrar el sentido.  
-L-Lo lamento...es demasiado poderoso. -pero Kitty se cruzó de brazos con la respuesta. -Y lo siento por no haberte contactado...pensaba que estarías bien.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Kitty...salías con Piotr...¿Qué mejor que eso para ti? -a la rusa le costaba una eternidad dar a conocer sus emociones. -Admito que me sentí un poco desplazada y fue por eso que me fui sin despedidas.  
-Illyana, eres mi mejor amiga...una relación no cambiaría eso y las cosas con tu hermano no salieron bien.  
-Sí, lo sé...pero es que en ese tiempo yo estaba...  
La puerta se abrió de golpe lo que asustó a ambas chicas, inmediatamente Wolverine sacó sus garras de adamantium y apretó los dientes.  
-¡Magik! -gritó Wolverine. -Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho, maldita perra.  
-No, no...¡Logan, espera! Kitty no pudo evitar que Logan se le tirara encima a su amiga e intentó detener el forcejeo.  
-¿Dónde están los nuestros? ¡Responde, maldita bruja! -Logan sólo se centraba en enterrar sus garras en el cuerpo de la chica e Illyana no quería verse obligada a usar al Phoenix.  
-Encarcelados, idiota. -Illyana lo empujó contra una repisa de libros.  
-Dame una razón para que no te corte en pedazos. -se levantó.  
-¡Logan no! Illyana desertó.  
«Logan, basta. Kitty dice la verdad.», el profesor X tuvo que intervenir telepáticamente.  
-Puede ser un truco...viene a averiguar en qué parte el Capi oculta a Wanda. -Wolverine era muy terco.  
-No es cierto. -soltó Illyana mientras se arreglaba su traje.  
-El profesor confía en Illyana y todos nosotros debemos hacerlo. -dijo Kitty.  
-Si Xavier lo hace...-se calmó el mutante. -Pero si te atreves a tocarle un pelo a Charles o a cualquiera de aquí, desearás no haber nacido nunca. -y dejó la habitación.  
-Lo que sea, Logan. -Magik no se dejaba intimidar.  
-¿Estás bien? -preguntó la profesora. -Tienes sangre en el labio.  
-Si, no te preocupes. -dijo ella, pero Kitty le limpió la sangre con un pañuelo blanco e Illyana le tomó mano y se acercó a ella. -Kitty, yo...  
-Illyana...-Magik la miraba sin pestañear.  
-¿Qué significa esto? -Leah estaba en la puerta con ambos puños cerrados.  
-¡Leah! N-No es lo que te imaginas. -balbuceó la rusa separándose inmediatamente.  
-Vete al demonio. -dijo saliendo del despacho e Illyana fue tras ella hasta poder alcanzar a la chica dolida. -Ibas a besarla.  
-No es cierto, Leah.  
-Vi cómo se miraban, ¿vas a negarlo? -soltó. -¿Para eso nos trajiste a este lugar? ¿Para reencontrarte con tu ex novia?  
-Leah, eso no es verdad. -dijo Kitty.  
-¿De qué hablas? Kitty es mi mejor amiga y fue la ex de Piotr, no mía.  
-Como digas, Illyana. -quiso irse pero la hechicera la contuvo. Kitty quiso seguir interviniendo, pero Illyana le dijo que las dejara sola unos momentos.  
-Nada pasó ni pasará nunca, Leah. -la asgardiana ya no quería oír más. -Sí, solía gustarme cuando estaba en el equipo pero me di cuenta de que solo perdía mi tiempo y me fui.  
-¿Por qué nunca mencionaste eso?  
-¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? No vale la pena algo que nunca fue ni jamás será.  
-Cuando relajes tus hormonas, hablaremos.  
-¡Leah! -pero la chica se fue en dirección a los jardines de la mansión.

Unos días después, todos estaban celebrando al ver las noticias: Namor destruyó Wakanda, pero fue derrotado y le costó su propio poder. Todos los noticiarios mostraban la misma novedad y ya era cuestión de tiempo que los demás cayeran y pagaran por sus acciones.  
Illyana había sentido más poder el día anterior y ahora comprendía el motivo: la fuerza del Phoenix se repartió entre los 4 restantes.

-Bueno, parece que los Avengers están progresando. -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Kitty.  
-Esto no es para nada bueno. -dijo la reina del Limbo.  
-Es cuestión de tiempo que tu grupo caiga, Rasputin. -dijo Wolverine. -Y tú también.  
-Para, Logan. -otra vez Kitty iba de moderadora.  
-¿Por qué no haces algo útil y nos dicen a donde tienes a los nuestros, niña? -Logan sacó sus garras. -Dices que vienes a enmendar tus errores, pues hazlo ya.  
-¿A quién llamas niña, peludo? -Magik no se dejaba intimidar y si debía noquearlo para defender su honor, lo haría.  
-Whoa, basta chicos. -Kitty se puso en medio.  
-Están en un volcán...en Siberia. Puedo llevarte hasta allá.  
-Claro, ¿y luego encerrarme con los demás? No gracias. -desconfió Logan.  
-Iré yo sola entonces y los soltaré...puedes decirle al Capitán América que me uno a su causa.  
-¡Illyana! -soltó Kitty.  
-Lo lamento, Kitty. Es la única forma de ayudar...no puedo quedar al margen de esto.  
-Por fin haces algo útil. -sonrió Logan. -Iré a avisar yo mismo. -dijo saliendo.  
-Imagino que sabes lo que significa. -Kitty lucía preocupada.  
-Por supuesto. -murmuró la rusa. -Vendrán por mí.  
-Supongo que Leah debe estar conforme con tu decisión. -dijo Kitty.  
-No lo sé, no hemos hablado...-desde la malinterpretación de la asgardiana que Leah se negaba a hablarle a su novia.

Mientras que los Avengers y los X-Men celebraban la derrota, los Phoenix Five estaban de muerte.  
-Namor sólo hizo lo que creía necesario, Scott. -Emma siempre lo defendía.  
-Debió esperar a que llegáramos. -Scott comenzaba a perder el control. -Saben que no somos invencibles y ya no nos respetarán.  
-No debemos separarnos entonces. -sugirió Colossus.  
-Ve y díselo a Illyana. -dijo Emma. -La necesitamos con nosotros...ya no podemos darnos el lujo de tenerla en contra.  
-No sabemos si está contra nosotros, Emma. -dijo el líder.  
-¿Qué no es obvio? Ya no volvió ni lo hará...tampoco podemos hacer un llamado público para que vuelva o el mundo sabrá que sólo estamos nosotros 3 por nuestra cuenta. -Emma no cedía.  
-Podemos seguir nosotros 3, Scott. -dijo el mutante metálico.  
-Es peligroso que ella siga con vida. -el ansia de poder en Emma iba creciendo y sorprendió a los otros 2.  
-¿Pero qué te pasa, Emma? Illyana es una de los nuestros. -dijo Cyclops.  
-Eso no es cierto. -replicó Emma. -¿No se imaginan cuánto poder tendríamos si decidiéramos tomar el suyo? No lo está usando apropiadamente...Es un desperdicio.  
-No atacaré a mi hermana sin una razón justa.  
-Debemos conservar todo lo que hemos logrado y para ello hay que hacer sacrificios, Peter.  
-No estás pensando bien, Emma. Traeremos a Illyana y seguiremos nuestra labor, los 4 juntos. -Cyclops no quería deshacerse de la chica rusa.  
-¡Deja de ser tan iluso, Scott! No podemos dejarnos llevar por nuestras emociones. -gritó la mujer muy impaciente. -Ya no hay vuelta atrás y debemos hacernos cargo de Magik.  
Colossus pareció dudar. Su hermana era su todo para él, era su hermoso copo de nieve y no podía dejar de lado todo eso simplemente porque Emma lo deseara, pero también tenían una causa que seguir para mejorar la situación de los mutantes. Eso era más importante.  
-Illyana debe ser derrotada. -soltó el ruso.  
-Así se habla, Peter. -Emma estaba triunfante.


	8. Chapter 8

Leah estuvo encerrada en la habitación de Illyana por varios días, sin ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra a la rusa. Como no necesitaba dormir ni comer solo se centró en sus pensamientos. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Por qué se sentía traicionada? ¿Creía en las palabras de Illyana? ¿Y qué tenía Kitty que ella no? La chica parecía ser muy amable y extrovertida, algo muy diferente de su amada y parecían conocerse hace mucho. La manera en que Illyana la miraba era muy distinta, como una chispa interna que crecía cuando Kitty le hablaba sobre algo. Lo notó al conocerla y también cuando vio la escena entre ellas.  
-Leah...necesitamos hablar. -era Magik la que estaba apoyada en su puerta.  
-¿Ya terminaste de divertirte con ella? -soltó más fría que nunca.  
-No sé de qué hablas...Acabo de volver de una reunión con Tony Stark...solté a los prisioneros de los Phoenix Five.  
-¿Qué hay de la chica? Kitty...  
-No lo sé, no he hablado mucho con ella. Supongo que estará alimentando a Lockheed o algo parecido.  
-La amas.  
-No, te dije que ya no. -la rusa se sentó junto a Leah en la pequeña cama de la habitación. -Fue algo que pasó cuando era adolescente.  
-He visto como la miras, no soy estúpida.  
-Lo sé y sabrás que solo es emoción. Es mi mejor amiga y hace un par de años que no la había visto.  
-No te creo.  
-No lo hagas, pero te digo la verdad. -la rubia estaba de lo más tranquila y eso apaciguó las cosas un poco.  
-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? -preguntó la asgardiana. -Imagino que con la liberación habrás irritado a tu ex grupo, pero ¿qué harás después? ¿Irás tras ellos?  
-Iremos. -corrigió. -Tú, yo, los Avengers y algunos de los X-Men que estaban con Scott.  
-¿Por qué han cambiado de opinión?  
-Dicen que los 3 han estado erráticos y ya empiezan a perder el control. Scott ya no es claro en sus convicciones, Emma se ha vuelto una déspota y Piotr está mucho más violento.  
-Oí que Namor cayó.  
-Sí y eso ha hecho que el Phoenix sea un poco más difícil de controlar...a veces me lleva a pensar cosas terribles.  
-¿No crees que es peligroso que vayas por ellos? -preguntó Leah. -Quiero decir, ¿qué pasará si la fuerza del Phoenix recae toda sobre ti? Es demasiado poder para una persona.  
-Renunciaré a él.  
-¿Podrás hacerlo? -pero Magik no estaba segura. para responderle. El Phoenix estaba cada vez más hambriento de destrucción y no era fácil complacerlo. Con cada nación que los otros 3 arrasaban, Illyana sentía que la poderosa energía crecía con más ganas.  
-Una vez que todo termine, pero antes iremos a ver a Hela.  
-¿Qué? Pero si habías dicho que no era seguro ir a Hel.  
-Lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que los demás sufran por cosas que ni hicieron. Debemos hacernos responsables de nuestros actos.  
-Me encerrará y a ti te castigará.  
-Eso no pasará, puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión con tu ayuda.  
-¡Soy una parte de ella, Illyana! -sus gritos de seguro se escuchaban por todo el lugar. -Tiene que vigilarme.  
-Hey, pero si no me dijiste nada cuando te saqué de ahí.  
-Quería y quiero libertad, pero esto es diferente. No funcionará.  
-Le garantizaré tu seguridad y llegaremos a un trato justo. -dijo la rubia. -Imagino que sabe que no soy una mutante común, así que espero que no intente nada.  
-Sabe todo sobre ti...todos en Niflheim han oído de ti.  
-¿Y eso por qué? Nunca fui muy conocida hasta antes de los del Phoenix  
-Eres una potencial amenaza para Hela por tus poderes. Quizás por eso en tu grupo te enviaban a ti a negociar con ella pensando que eso la intimidaría.  
-Como sea, habrá que arriesgarse si queremos pensar en el futuro.  
¿A qué futuro se refería Illyana? ¿Al futuro de la humanidad o al futuro de ellas como pareja? No era fácil seguirle el paso a la rusa, desde que la conoció parecía muy segura pero ahora hasta ella se mostraba dudosa y cambiante.  
-¿Qué hay de los Phoenix Five? -preguntó Leah.  
-Rogers ideará un plan para atrapar a los 3.  
-¿Él sabe de la visita que le haremos a Hela?  
-No y eso será un problema. -se rió la rusa. -Me encantan los desafíos.  
-Genial, más problemas. -Leah se cruzó de brazos. Los Avengers no estarían de acuerdo en exponerse tanto frente a la diosa de la muerte. La doncella tampoco creía que los Avengers dejaran que Magik les ayudara porque estaba casi segura que la encerrarían junto los demás criminales y a ella la enviarían de vuelta a casa.  
-Los Avengers son un problema y lo de Hela es otro...¿crees que podrás salirte con la tuya en ambos casos? ¿Lograrás que los Avengers no te encierren junto con los otros? ¿O que Hela me libere?  
-Con el Capi tendré cuidado y una vez terminada mi ayuda, desapareceremos. Respecto a lo de Hela...tendrá que aceptar o ya verá.  
-Se pondrá furiosa.  
-Podré vivir con eso, Leah. -dijo la rubia hechicera. -Pero no una vida sin ti.  
Leah la miró con incredulidad. ¿Le estaba jugando una broma? No conseguía entender el humor de la rusa ni aunque se esforzara. Magik solo se limitó a darle un beso en los labios.  
-Te amo, Leah. Por favor no sigas dudando de eso. -empezaron a besarse como lo hacían antes.

Hela se encontraba sentada en su trono. A su lado estaba Tyr, dios de la guerra, intentando apaciguar a la mujer:  
-¡Esos malditos midgardianos de los Avengers se la llevaron! ¡Y se hacen los estúpidos! Ni los tarados con el Phoenix la tienen, tampoco esos mutantes asquerosos.  
-Basta ya con el tema, Hela. ¿Para qué les serviría tener en su bando a una pequeña e insignificante joven? Ni siquiera es buena hechicera...a lo mejor huyó.  
-Esa joven soy yo, es mía...¡Me pertenece!  
-Ya aparecerá...les he ordenado a las Valkirias que retomen la búsqueda. -soltó el guerrero.  
-Lo hiciste hace una semana atrás.  
-Se los he vuelto a decir una vez más, así que...-pero el hombre no siguió hablando. Nada iba a calmarla hasta encontrar a su mano derecha.  
En ese instante, se abrieron las puertas de la gran sala y era la misma Danielle Moonstar entrando.  
-¿Alguna noticia?  
-Ninguna, Hela. Hemos buscado por todos los rincones existentes y nada.  
-¡Maldita sea! -gruño la diosa.  
-Vuelvan a buscar, no regreses hasta haberla encontrado. -ordenó Tyr y Danielle salió con una reverencia.

Danie no sabía qué más hacer. Llevaban casi un mes buscando a la chica y ni rastros de ella. Hela estuvo a punto de destruir a sus amigos mutantes por eso, hasta que tuvo que intervenir personalmente e incluso llegó a lidiar con Scott Summers, quien le aseguró que no sabía nada al respecto. ¿Por qué no la dejaron hablar con Illyana? Si después de todo era su mejor amiga y confiaba mucho más en ella que en las palabras de Summers. Pero a lo mejor estaba ocupada, ya que la fuerza Phoenix le venía de maravilla a la rusa.  
-Y yo que pensaba que habías cambiado, Illyana. -soltó la cheyenne en voz alta mientras llegaba a las afueras del palacio de Hela y se subía a su negro corcel. Pero una especie de luz parpadeante al principio y luego más grande asustó al caballo y la hizo caer del animal. Ágilmente tomó su arco y aguardó tranquilamente...no era la primera vez que intentaban matarla.  
-¡Illyana! -gritó animada la chica, pero su alegría fue momentánea porque vio a su acompañante.  
-Danie, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó extrañada la chica demonio.  
-¿Qué hace ella aquí? -preguntó de vuelta Danielle mientras calmaba a su caballo. No podía ser, los Phoenix Five le mintieron en su propia cara y tenían a Leah con ellos todo este tiempo...ella había confiado en la palabra de Scott...que ingenua se había vuelto.  
Inmediatamente Illyana captó a lo que se refería. Si Danie sabía de la búsqueda de Leah, lo más probable era que las demás valkirias también, por lo que debían hablar en otro sitio o sentirían la presencia de la doncella de Hel. Así que rápidamente se trasladaron al Instituto de Xavier por medio de sus discos de paso, exactamente en los jardines de la mansión.


	9. Chapter 9

-Necesito explicaciones...¡Ya! -la valkiria se sentía traicionada.  
-Es una larga historia y no entraré en detalles. Sé que Leah está siendo buscada por Hela, pero yo la rapté...me la llevé, es decir...  
-Me fui con Illyana voluntariamente y desde ahora no tenemos nada que ver con los Phoenix Five. -completó la doncella con toda tranquilidad.  
-¿Por qué? Es decir, parecías bastante bien con tu nuevo grupo, Illyana...incluso mejor que cuando estabas en el nuestro.  
-Me enamoré. -confesó la rusa y le tomó la mano a Leah.  
Danielle se quedó de una pieza. No podía creerlo, ¿Illyana enamorada? La chica seria y cruel tenía sentimiento amorosos, ¿cómo era eso posible?  
-¡No puede ser! -Danie comenzó a reír. -Los chicos tienen que saber esto.  
-No metas a los New Mutants en esto, Danie. Es serio. -se ofendió su amiga.  
-Bien, ¿así que raptaste a Leah por amor? ¿Y justo cuando la humanidad se debate entre la vida y la muerte?  
-No, no planeaba raptarla. Y ni siquiera es rapto, insisto, ella accedió irse...yo sólo...-Illyana no encontraba las palabras para explicar la situación. -Simplemente quería que ayudara a los Phoenix Five y todo esto terminó en algo más.  
-¿Sabes cuántas vidas estuvieron a punto de perderse por tu culpa? -reprochó la valkiria a Leah.  
-Lo sé y por eso es que planeamos ir a ver a Hela. -dijo Leah.  
-¿Para qué? ¿Necesitan su aprobación para seguir con la relación o qué?  
-Quiero que le conceda su libertad, Danie. Leah tiene derecho a tener una vida propia. -dijo Illyana.  
-No funcionará y lamentablemente debo cumplir con mi deber. -dijo la cheyenne tomando a Leah por el brazo.  
-No te atrevas, Danie. -Illyana convocó su soulsword.  
-Por favor, Illyana. Sigo órdenes de Hela y ambas sabemos que este plan fracasará. Tal vez si hubieran hecho esto de un principio hubiese resultado, pero ahora Hela está hecha una furia.  
-Danie, confío en ti. O si no, no te hubiese explicado nada. -Magik intentó calmarse, pero estaba muy nerviosa y Leah lo notó.  
-Confiamos en tu criterio. -agregó Leah. La doncella solo había visto a Danielle un par de veces en Hel, pero jamás sospechó que era amiga de su novia. Si Illyana confiaba en ella, también lo haría.  
Hubo un pequeño silencio. Leah estaba demasiado tranquila a diferencia de Illyana y la cheyenne estaba indecisa hasta que decidió hablar.  
-Maldición, Hela me hará pedazos cuando se entere de esto. -la valkiria terminó por soltar a la supuesta rehén.  
-No tiene por qué enterarse. Jamás tuvimos esta conversación y tú ahora te encuentras buscándola mientras nosotras iremos a ver a tu señora. -sonrió la reina del Limbo y eso le pareció escalofriante a su amiga.  
-Bien, mis felicitaciones a la feliz pareja y espero que todo les resulte como deseen.  
-Gracias, Danie. -soltó Illyana aliviada.  
-Pero me debes una y te la cobraré cuando todo esto acabe así que no dejes que Hela te asesine, ¿oíste? -la cheyenne le dio un abrazo a la rusa.  
-Si, ya lo sé. -respondió ésta. -Tú intenta conseguir un mejor trabajo.  
-Ya hablaremos eso de eso. -rió la valkiria mientras Illyana la devolvía junto con su animal a donde se habían encontrado.  
A Leah le pareció curioso ver a su chica sonreír. Conocer a sus amigos había sido una experiencia llena de emociones: con los Phoenix Five estaba muy seria, con Kitty Pryde se le veía un poco molesta...excepto cuando pilló a Illyana en algo raro que todavía debían aclarar y ahora la veía muy sonriente con su otra amiga.  
-¿Así que esta valkiria y la chica que tuvo problemas con el Oso Demonio son la misma persona? -preguntó Leah. Su novia le contó muchas de sus andanzas cuando estaban en el Limbo, sobre todo acerca de los chicos de su primer grupo: los New Mutants.  
-Exacto...es una buena chica, como una hermana para mí.  
-Te rodeas de gente interesante, cariño. No puedes quejarte.  
-Lo sé. -y la rusa convocó un disco de paso que las llevó directamente ante la Diosa de la Muerte.

-¡¿Qué es esta impertinencia?! -soltó Hela una vez apareció la pareja frente a ella. -¡Leah, explícate!  
-Estuve con Illyana todo este tiempo.  
-¡Reina del Limbo, tú y tus amigos Phoenix me han colmado la paciencia! ¡Son todos unos mentirosos y serán castigados...Tyr! -no alcanzó a decretar Hela, que fue interrumpida por la rusa.  
-Hela, cálmate. Los Phoenix Five no tienen nada que ver en esto, todo fue idea mía y de Leah.  
-Es cierto, Hela. Illyana los dejó y ahora estamos por nuestra cuenta.  
-¿Nuestra cuenta? ¿Qué es todo esto? -la diosa estaba confundida. -Más te vale no intentar nada, reina demoníaca, porque no puedes derrotar a una diosa en su propio reino.  
-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! -gritó Leah, que dio un paso frente a Illyana de manera protectora. -Es mi novia y si intentas algo, juro por los dioses que lo lamentarás.  
Hela y Tyr se miraron. ¿Cuál de los 2 parecía más sorprendido? No era posible precisarlo, pero nada dijeron por unos minutos hasta que la Reina del Limbo habló.  
-Venimos a pedirte un favor.  
-¿Cómo es eso posible? -se indignó la diosa. -Causan una serie de malentendidos, Leah desaparece sin dar aviso todo este tiempo y ¿vienen como si nada a pasado a pedirme un favor? No tienen derecho.  
-Necesito mi libertad. -soltó Leah.  
-Pero si la has tenido todo este tiempo, te escapaste. -replicó Hela.  
-No libertad de acción, sino la liberación de mis obligaciones.  
-Fuiste conjurada para eso, Leah. Ser mi doncella...nada más. No tienes otro propósito.  
-Si, lo sé, pero hallé otro. -dijo mirando a Illyana. Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos hasta que la diosa rompió el silencio.  
-Bien, pero es necesario un intercambio. -dijo la diosa asgardiana.  
-¿Qué es lo que necesitas? -preguntó la monarca del Limbo.  
-Quiero el poder del Phoenix. -sentenció ella.  
-Hela, eso es imposible. El Phoenix es muy inestable, podría destruirte si es que no eres digan de su...  
-Me arriesgaré, Rasputin. -respondió Hela. -Conozco perfectamente las intenciones del Phoenix y sé lo mucho que le complace la destrucción total.  
-Tampoco queremos que destruyas a los humanos. -se sinceró Leah.  
-No me interesan los midgardianos...no de momento. Necesito ese poder cósmico para doblegar a los demás dioses asgardianos.  
-No podemos tomar estas decisiones sin antes consultarlo con los Avengers. -se le ocurrió a Leah para ganar tiempo. E Illyana pensó que su novia estaba en lo correcto, algo tan descabellado como eso debía ser consultado con los supuestos protectores de la Tierra porque algo tan peligroso como lo es el Phoenix no era algo para tomárselo a la ligera. La pareja no estaba en condiciones de decidir algo tan delicado.  
-Ellos jamás lo permitirán...si quieres su libertad, decide ahora mismo, Illyana Rasputin. Tienen 30 minutos, nada más.

-Esto no saldrá bien...no hay manera de que las cosas salgan bien. -dijo Illyana muy nerviosa mientras daba vueltas en la habitación de su novia en Hel. -Necesitamos tiempo.  
-Si vamos a darle el poder el Phoenix, habría que derrotar a los demás restantes y luego estarías tú. -razonó la asgardiana.  
-Y no tan solo eso, si el Phoenix considera que el portador no es suficiente, buscará a otro y podría ser cualquiera...causará estragos a nivel universal. -completó la chica demonio. La oferta era impensable y demasiado arriesgada por tan poco. Pero, ¿no es el amor el que nos hace hacer cosas descabelladas?  
¿Qué tan dispuesta estaba Illyana a demostrar su amor por Leah? ¿Dejaría que el mundo ardiera con tal de estar a su lado?  
-¿Te molestaría quedarte en Hel conmigo? -preguntó su novia. -Ya que veo difícil que Hela ceda...  
-Leah...  
-Ya sé, es que no le veo otra solución...el precio es muy alto. -dijo ella. -Ya hemos armado muchos líos por nuestra irresponsabilidad...no podría cargar con la destrucción de tu mundo en mi conciencia.  
-No tiene idea de la magnitud de poder que tiene esa cosa.  
-Es egoísta y un poco tonta...soy yo, ¿qué más esperas?  
-Tú no eres así. -confesó la rusa.  
-¿No? Yo creía que sí. -dijo la doncella empezando a besar a su novia.  
-¡Leah! Solo nos quedan 20 minutos. -la alejó Magik con delicadeza.  
-Si, si. Lo siento.  
-Entonces, ¿qué opciones tenemos? -suspiró la mutante.  
-Hela puede irse al demonio, nos largamos de aquí.  
-Quedamos exactamente como estábamos al principio, Leah...no hemos logrado nada en todo este tiempo.  
-¿Nada? Nos conocimos, conseguiste zafarte de tu grupo, volviste a ver a tus amigos y ¿dices que no has conseguido nada?  
-Lo siento, Leah. No quise decir eso, pero es que esto no tiene solución... -en ese momento escucharon un fuerte estruendo proveniente de más allá de la habitación de Leah. -¿Qué demonios? -preguntó Illyana en voz alta.  
-Alguien se coló en Hel. -susurró Leah mientras se asomaba por la puerta. -Las valkirias se están movilizando. Debemos...  
-Danie puede estar allí, hay que ayudarla. -dijo Illyana abriendo la puerta de una.  
-¡Illyana, no! -le advirtió, pero la rubia ya había salido. -¡Maldición!


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Lárguense de aquí ahora mismo! -gritó Hela al atacar a Emma.  
-¡No hasta que nos digas donde está Magik! -le respondió sobreponiéndose.  
Colossus hacía pedazos a las valkirias y por suerte, no estaba Danielle Moonstar entre ellas.  
-Aquí estoy, entrometida. -respondió Illyana con su soulsword en mano.  
-Al fin la rata sale de su madriguera...la información de tu amiga era cierta entonces. -sonrió la telépata.  
-¿Kitty? -preguntó Magik.  
-No ella, la india...sus pensamientos estaban tan expuestos que bastó una mirada a ellos para saber dónde te habías metido.  
-Debiste haberte escondido en la madriguera que llamas Limbo, copo de nieve. -dijo Piotr atacando con sus puños e Illyana lo lanzó hacia atrás sin quedar con daño alguno.  
-¡Es tu oportunidad, Reina del Limbo! Reclama el Phoenix dentro de ellos y solo quedará el del líder. -recomendó Hela. -Esta, por cierto, no es nuestra batalla.  
Dicho esto, desapareció junto con Tyr del salón.  
-Vaya aliados tienes, Illyana. Nadie quiere luchar por ti. -se burló Emma.  
-Yo sí. -Leah hizo aparición junto a Illyana.  
-Vaya, vaya...apareció tu cuñada, Peter. Imagino que tienen mucho de qué hablar. -lanzó la rubia telépata.  
-Por supuesto. -sonrió Piotr mientras se arreglaba los puños.  
-Voy por Illyana, tú ve por el intento de Hela. -Emma convirtió su piel en diamante al mismo que la reina hechicera intentó cortarla con su soulsword.  
Leah tenía dificultad al intentar esquivar los golpes de Colossus. Para su suerte, él era lento pero un golpe suyo podía ser letal. Aunque claro, de cierta forma ella era la Diosa de la Muerte, pero no estaba tan segura qué podría significar aquello y tampoco quería averiguarlo. De manera que conjuró un pequeño portal que transportó al mutante, que se estrelló directo contra la pared.  
-¡Leah, lo necesito junto a Emma! -le gritó Magik mientras recibió un puñetazo de Emma. -¡Ahora ya!  
La joven asgardiana transportó al gran gigante metálico, que todavía no se reponía del impacto, sobre la misma Emma, que le cayó encima como un plomo.  
-¡Maldita sea! -se quejó Emma del dolor. El no poder usar sus poderes contra la pareja la limitaba bastante.  
-¡Esto se acaba ahora mismo! -gritó Illyana mientras teletransportaba a todos a su preciado Limbo.  
Apenas Emma y Piotr se levantaron, Illyana tomó prestada una frase de Hela:  
-¡No pueden derrotar a una diosa en su propio reino! -llamaradas salieron del cuerpo de la reina mutante y que fueron directamente a contra sus enemigos. El poder que tenía allí era infinito y más la fuerza del Phoenix era imparable.  
Leah se quedó perpleja cómo su novia castigaba sin piedad a sus atacantes con una fuerza descomunal y cruel. Temió por la vida de ellos y necesitaba pararla:  
-¡Basta, Illyana! -le gritó formando un eco dentro de toda la dimensión llamada Limbo. -Es suficiente.  
-No merecen vivir, Leah.  
-Eso no lo decides tú. -Leah no quería pensar que su chica estaba fuera de control. -Les diste su merecido, es suficiente...me salvaste. -agregó. Pero eso no detuvo a la chica, quien continuó con su labor hasta que la fuerza Phoenix salió de los 2 agresores y se fue directo a ella.  
Mientras Magik lidiaba con el nuevo brote de fuerza, la doncella de Hel fue a ver el estado de la telépata y el mutante de metal que yacían en el suelo.  
«Vivirán.», pensó y era una suerte por la cantidad de golpes que recibieron.  
-Vamos por Scott. -dijo Illyana mientras puso su mano en el hombro de su chica. Leah se sobresaltó. -¿Q-Qué sucede, Leah?  
-Vámonos de aquí, por favor...quiero irme lejos de todo esto. -dijo Leah consternada.  
-No, necesitamos tu libertad. -agregó. -Estamos a un paso de conseguirla. -dijo mientras abría su puño y emergía una llama muy luminosa de la palma de la mano.  
-No de esta forma. -señaló a los caídos. -Hemos hecho suficiente.  
Illyana convocó un disco de paso e hizo desaparecer a sus enemigos de la dimensión.  
-¿Qué es lo que...? ¿A dónde los llevaste? -se preocupó la doncella.  
-A la Torre de los Avengers. -su novia suspiró aliviada.  
-Suelta el poder del Phoenix ahora, Illyana. Aún podemos escapar de todo esto. -le recomendó Leah, a quien le preocupaba Magik.  
-No puedo, Leah. No sé cómo abandonar al Phoenix y si supiera, todo el poder lo concentraría Scott y sería muy difícil vencerlo...solo yo puedo hacerlo.  
-No es tu problema, los Avengers se encargarán y todo...  
-Lo es desde que me involucré en todo esto.  
-Déjaselo a ellos y huyamos. -pero hablar con ella fue en vano. Illyana desapareció del Limbo y Leah no tenía idea de cómo abandonar ese lugar, ya que sólo Magik podía controlar quien entraba y salía de su dimensión.

Scott se encontraba contemplando Utopía. Las noticias de la captura de sus secuaces volaron con gran rapidez por todo el globo e inmediatamente sintió al Phoenix mucho más poderoso, pero también inestable; ansioso por más. Necesitaba destruir, pero ¿qué? Utopía lo era todo para él y también la Tierra. Ellos fueron los salvadores, él era el único ahora...además de Illyana.  
Ella fue siempre la más leal, rara vez lo cuestionó. Podía sospechar una traición por parte de Namor, quien siempre le tuvo rivalidad al interesarse amorosamente por Emma, incluso Piotr que al inicio no estuvo de acuerdo en cómo él dirigió las cosas o tal vez Emma, que su crueldad se fue amplificando cada vez más, pero nunca Illyana.  
«Jamás debimos haberla enviado a Hel.», por supuesto que no. Ese fue el comienzo del fin y ahora todo estaba acabado por culpa de un capricho. Las emociones siempre fueron la debilidad de Magik porque no sabía lidiar con ellas. Lo es todo o lo es nada cuando se trata de sentimientos y lamentablemente para Illyana lo fue acabar con todo. Todo lo que construyeron se fue al demonio por su culpa, lo arruinó. Arruinó a toda la comunidad mutante sobre todo.  
-Has tardado. -dijo Cyclops sin darse vuelta.  
-Sabes a lo que vengo. -respondió ella apuntándolo con su soulsword. Scott miró de reojo sobre su hombro sin sobresaltarse porque estaba acostumbrado ya. -¿Qué pretendes, Illyana? No podrás albergar el Phoenix tú sola y si lo intentas, ellos te derrotarán...somos una amenaza para todos.  
-No me interesa el poder, lo necesito para otra cosa.  
-¿Crees que los Avengers te dejarán en paz? Serás juzgada como todos nosotros...no eres más que una criminal más a sus ojos y una muy peligrosa. -agregó sin moverse.  
-Eso no es cierto.  
-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Crees que podrás quedar impune y viajar por todos los rincones con tu noviecita sin que nadie te diga nada?  
-No metas a Leah en esto. -y Scott se dio vuelta para quedar frente a la soulsword, que ahora apuntaba su torso.  
-La meto porque por su culpa estamos en la situación en la que estamos. Ustedes decidieron complicar las cosas...pudieron haber colaborado, pero no, huyeron y nos traicionaron.  
-Eso jamás hubiera pasado, Emma temía que...  
-Olvida a Emma, ella no decidía sola. Todos en conjunto lo hacíamos y si le ofrecimos inmunidad a la chica de Hel, era cierto.  
Illyana se sintió fatal. Scott estaba en lo cierto, él siempre la apoyó y ella no hizo más que decepcionarlo. Ahora no quedaba de otra que asumir los errores cometidos.  
-Por la estima que te tengo Illyana les ofreceré algo nuevo. -agregó Summers. -Ayúdame a gobernar. Juntos podemos contra todos los demás...Leah y tú no necesitarán huir.  
-Leah no es libre. -le remarcó.  
-No, pero juntos podemos apoderarnos de Hel y encargarnos de Hela...Leah será libre para siempre, ¿no es lo que quieres? -Scott podía ver el brillo de Magik al mirar sus ojos. La chica bajó su espada, pero seguía alerta.  
-Podemos poner a Leah a cargo de Hel...tú seguirás con el Limbo y algún continente...yo me encargaré del resto.  
-¡Eres un mentiroso! -le gritó Illyana empujando al líder, el que casi perdió el equilibrio. -Solo quieres al Phoenix para ti solo. -su soulsword apareció llameante nuevamente. Cyclops la miró muy furioso.  
-¡La oferta acaba de expirar! Has infringido la paz en Utopía y debes ser castigada por ello. -Cyclops usó su rayó contra ella, pero colocó la soulsword en medio. -¡Te ofrecí un mundo nuevo! ¡Te ofrecí poder y lo rechazas!  
-Sólo quieres adueñarte de todo. -resistió Magik.  
-No te atrevas ponerte en mi contra, Illyana ¡Soy la única esperanza de la humanidad y tú serás su destructora!  
-Podré vivir con ello.  
Cyclops destrozó la sala al usar su visor, pero no le tocó ni un pelo a Magik, ya que conjuró un campo de fuerza.  
-¡No puedes contra mí, soy superior! -Scott la hirió envolviéndola en llamas.  
-Empiezas a hablar como Magneto. -se burló la rubia aguantando el daño. -Lástima que no le llegas ni a los talones.  
El comentario le enfureció aún más y eso le daba ventaja a la chica Rasputin. Si algo había aprendido estos con años con los X-Men, es que cuando el líder mutante estaba cegado por la ira, se volvía torpe y errático.  
-Cuando acabe contigo, iré por esa estúpida asgardiana...-dijo alcanzando a Magik por el cuello. -Le destrozaré el cráneo y esparciré sus restos por tus huesos.  
Illyana intentó zafarse, pero él era muy fuerte. Su físico era impresionante y lamentablemente no ese era el fuerte de Magik, pero si la hechicería.  
-No te atrevas a llevarme a ese basurero. -dijo Scott en cuanto vio un disco de paso bajo ellos. -Eres una cobarde.  
Pero Illyana no le respondió. No, no iban al Limbo. No se arriesgaría a exponer a Leah, pero si necesitaba un espacio más grande para luchar. En cuanto llegaron, Scott se apartó de ella rápidamente.


	11. Chapter 11

-Siberia. -dijo Scott mirando el entorno. -Tu lugar de nacimiento y pronto tu tumba. -se elevó por los aires al mismo tiempo que Illyana y ambos empezaron a golpearse con todo lo que encontraban en el ambiente.  
«No puedo perder, matará a Leah si es que no lo derroto primero.», pensó ella mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la cara. ¿De dónde brotaba la sangre? Lo ignoraba, pero tenía que mantenerse en pie.  
-Maldita traidora. -Él la golpeó con un tronco que acabó por lanzarla muy lejos.  
-Levántate, vamos. -se dijo ella en voz baja con la rodilla izquierda sobre la tierra. -Vamos.  
-¿Qué sucede, Illyana? ¿Ya estás cansada? -preguntó el mutante todavía lejos de ella.  
-Tomaba un descanso antes de patearte el trasero, Scott. -levantó gran parte de la nieve del terreno y la llevó hacia él, pero el la destruyó con su láser.  
-Sé que puedes más que eso. -se rió Scott.  
Noquear a Scott exigía más cuidado del que tuvo con Emma y su hermano. Al ser los únicos con la fuerza Phoenix, todo el poder se concentraba en ellos y los hacía inmensamente poderosos por igual.  
Illyana terminó arrojándolo directo a un lago congelado, dejando sobre el hielo una gran mancha roja. La nariz del líder estaba llena de sangre, pero no impidió que siguiera atacando.  
-Emma tenía razón sobre ti. No eres más que una adolescente estúpida que no puede razonar bien, estás ciega por culpa de tu capricho y no puedes...-Illyana fue directo donde él, muy furiosa.  
-¿No puedo qué, Scott? -preguntó ella y bajo él emergieron garras demoníacas que lo tomaron y lo fueron estrellando contra el hielo hasta romperlo y dejarlo en el agua congelada.  
Un par de minutos después, el agua brotó como un géiser y salió envuelto en llamas cósmicas.  
-No puedes hacer nada bien. -completó su frase al tiempo que aterrizaba sobre suelo sólido. -Nunca fuiste una X-Man memorable y tampoco lo serás después de tu muerte. -dijo abrasándola con todo su poder. El fuego no era suficiente porque Illyana también podía soportarlo y decidió contraatacar con lo mismo.  
Ambos estaban allí peleando con la misma potencia y no eran capaces de vencerse el uno al otro. La energía que irradiaban era equivalente en ambos y no podían hacer mucho. Incluso con sus poderes demoníacos y su hechicería, Magik no podía hacer mucho ya que no estaban en el Limbo, pero al menos podía usar lo que mejor sabía hacer: teletransportar.  
Hizo un disco de bajo detrás de Scott sin que él lo notara, comenzó a presionarlo con el fuego que le lanzaba y éste se vio obligado a retroceder, por lo que cayó dentro del disco.  
Inmediatamente apareció frente a ella y lo hizo caer de rodillas con un golpe que le propinó.  
-Yo solo...solo quería un mundo mejor. -dijo él agotado.  
-Yo no. -Illyana acabó por enterrarle la espada. Cyclops se tomó el estómago, del cual comenzó a salir mucha sangre y cayó de espaldas. En menos de un minuto, Illyana sintió todo el poder del Phoenix invadiendo su ser. Casi por instinto, se trasladaron en medio de la mansión de Charles Xavier.

Ororo hablaba con Kitty en el pasillo sobre el progreso de los estudiantes y se le deformó la cara al verlos a ambos aparecer de la nada.  
-Illyana...Scott, ¿Qué están...? -se horrorizó Ororo. Kitty soltó un grito.  
-¡Scott...él está...! -gritó la judía.  
-Vivo. -completó la rubia. -Pero no lo estará por mucho tiempo, necesita atención médica.  
Los demás se movilizaron con rapidez, no sólo llevaron atendieron a Scott Summers sino que se le dio aviso a los Avengers que Illyana Rasputin había derrotado a otro portador del Phoenix, quedando sólo ella con el poder completo. Tampoco necesitó curar sus heridas porque el Phoenix pareció hacerlo solo.  
-El Phoenix... -dijo Kitty junto a ella mientras le limpiaba la sangre de la cara.  
-Está controlado. -respondió secamente. Pero no era cierto del todo, sentía toda una energía dentro de ella que deambulaba de un lugar a otro queriendo salir, pero Magik era experta en no dar a conocer sus estados de ánimo.  
-Oí que acabaste tú sola con Emma y Peter...los Avengers nos lo comentaron.  
-Sola no, Leah me ayudó. -dijo Illyana intentando sacar la sangre de su espada.  
-Leah. -repitió la profesora Pryde. -¿Dónde está ella?  
Kitty pensó rápidamente en un escenario donde la asgardiana estaba muerta. Ella e Illyana serían amigas nuevamente, Illyana sufriría por un tiempo y luego aceptaría quedarse entre ellos para poder ser profesora en el instituto. Pasarían más tiempo juntas, se cerrarían las heridas, reirían de las mismas estupideces como hacían antes, compartirían un cuarto nuevamente y en una de sus muchas veladas en las que se quedaban hablando hasta la madrugada compartirían un beso, que daría inicio a algo nuevo entre ellas.  
-Está en el Limbo. -aquellas palabras despertaron a Kitty y la volvieron a la realidad.  
-Entiendo. -fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir en ese instante.  
-Debo volver ahora mismo y luego ir con Hela.  
-¿Qué? ¿Hela? ¿Por qué? -la profesora mutante estaba confundida.  
-Hice esto por Leah...le daré el Phoenix a cambio de su libertad.  
-¡¿Te has vuelto loca, Illyana?! -se llevó las manos a la boca como su hubiese soltado una palabrota.  
-No lo entenderías, Kitty...es mejor que me vaya yendo. -dijo con intenciones de convocar uno de sus discos de paso, pero Kitty le tomó sus manos.  
-Oh no, no te atrevas a irte de nuevo, Illyana Rasputin. No lo permitiré. -Kitty tomó algo de aliento para continuar. -¿Te irás para luego aparecer años después sin tener ni una sola noticia sobre ti?  
Illyana no dijo nada. Solo la miró esos ojos que tanto la cautivaron años antes, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y no encontraba nada más hermoso que los ojos verdes de su Leah. Hubo una especie de silencio incómodo en el que solo estuvieron mirándose sin decir absolutamente nada.  
La rusa la miraba cómo si no entendiera nada. Illyana siempre había sido un poco lenta con intentar captar las dobles intenciones y no sabía si esto era algo como eso, por lo que Kitty decidió tomar la iniciativa.  
«Oh Dios, va en serio con lo de Leah.», pensó Kitty e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento y lo que estaba deseando por años: la besó.  
-Kitty...-Illyana se sorprendió y la alejó de sí.  
-Illy, yo pensaba que tú...  
-Antes sí y hubiese matado por algo como esto, pero hoy es diferente...amo a Leah. -lamentó la rubia.  
-Lo siento, creí que... -no valía la pena seguir excusándose. -Nos dejaste porque yo iba muy en serio con Peter, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo es que no lo vi antes?  
-Sí. Supe que jamás me corresponderías, Kitty. -soltó con pena la rusa. -Tú y él parecían tan felices y yo solo me sentí muy miserable por dentro cuando debí alegrarme por ustedes.  
-Illy, yo no sabía...¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?  
-¿Y qué caso tenía? No iba a cambiar las cosas y te perdería por siempre.  
-Eso no es cierto, si me hubiera dicho...  
-¡Pero no lo hice! -no pienso torturarme por algo que ya no pasó. Además que todo el tiempo que estuve lejos me sirvió mucho...para pensar y todo eso.  
Kitty intentó abrazarla, pero la hechicera se negó. Ya no estaba para volver a sufrir por algo pasado y tampoco le gustaba dar lástima.  
-Me dolió mucho el que no te hayas despedido, ¿sabes? -se sinceró Kitty. -Luego me di cuenta cuánta falta me hacías aquí...con Piotr no era lo mismo.  
-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó la rusa.  
-Una vez que te fuiste, mi relación Peter no fue la misma...nada fue lo mismo de hecho. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que...  
-¿Por qué estás diciendo todo esto? -la interrumpió Magik.  
-¿Y por qué no lo haría? Quiero decir, estás dispuesta a largarte otra vez y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo según veo. -se molestó la judía.  
-Te amé, Kitty. Por muchos años, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado y en mi presente solo está Leah...haré todo para mantenerla a mi lado.  
-¿Todo lo que no hiciste por mí? -se preguntó la profesora. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
-No puedes batallar en guerras que sabes que al final no ganarás.  
-Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora, Illy. -afirmó. -Te necesito conmigo...yo te...  
-Lo siento, Kitty. -convocó un disco. -No pasará.  
-Illyana, no te vayas.  
-Ya es tarde. -y desapareció de la misma manera en que llegó.  
Kitty Pryde se quedó con el pañuelo ensangrentado en la su mano. Illyana tenía razón. La rusa no podía aferrarse a ese pasado que nunca fue y por eso se centraba en el presente que compartía con esa chica asgardiana que le quedaba de maravilla: es linda, misteriosa, tan seria como Illyana, es asgardiana, irradiaba elegancia cuando entraba en escena, es hechicera y dueña de su propio reino. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle Kitty Pryde aparte de su amor? Nada, solo se encontraba encerrada en un mundo intolerante con los mutantes y en constante lucha con los humanos por un lugar en la sociedad. Es tan sólo una simple profesora del instituto y una de los X-Men. Realmente no tenía nada que ofrecerle a la Hell Lord del Limbo, pensaba ella.  
«Por supuesto que Leah of Hel es mucho más interesante.», dijo en su interior con gran tristeza.  
Su pequeño dragón amigo fue a su encuentro y aunque no podía hablar, intentó consolar a la chica con sus caricias.  
-Lo arruiné todo, Locky. -suspiró ella.


End file.
